You're mine, and mine only
by Midnight Butterfly-chan
Summary: A sequel to 'A song for a Dragon Slayer'. Lucy goes for a visit at Fairy Tail. What if Team Natsu wants to bring Lucy back from Sabertooth? What if Natsu hugs Lucy and Sting attacks Natsu? Who is gonna stop them? Sting x Lucy pairing.


**You're mine, and mine only**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hiya! It's time for my second fanfic! It's a sequel to my first story: A song for a Dragon Slayer. Thank you Jia-Chan, for suggesting a sequel to the story. This story isn't gonna be a one-shot, nor two-shot. I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did own FT, there would be a lot of love~ but, I only own the fanfic, and my oc's. Please enjoy the story and I'm sorry for the grammar errors..or mistakes...umm..yes. Also, sorry for the OOC'ness from the characters!

**Summary: **A sequel to 'A song for a Dragon Slayer'. Lucy goes for a visit at Fairy Tail. What if Team Natsu wants to bring Lucy back from Sabertooth? What if Natsu hugs Lucy and Sting attacks Natsu? Who is gonna stop them? Sting x Lucy pairing.

_Story time... :3_

* * *

**Normal POV**

It is another nice day in Sabertooth. The guild was normal, not partying or anything. Sabertooth's newest couple entered the guild. Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia. They loved each other so much. The couple went to sit at a table and Lucy was sitting on Sting's lap.

"Ne, Stingy-bee...I want to-" Lucy was cut by Sting. "Oi! I'm not Stingy-bee!" Sting said. "Well, you called me blondie!" Lucy said back and stuck her tongue out. Sting was annoyed.

"Let's just forg-" Sting was now cut when Lucy kissed him on the lips. Some of the guild mages whistled at them and cheered. Sting slightly blushed and Lucy too.

"Just listen to me. I want to visit Fairy Tail.." Lucy said and looked at Sting, who was shocked.

"W-What?! Why in the hell there?" Sting asked with slight of anger. Lucy sighed and had to answer him. "Because there are few of my friends, and I want to see them!" Lucy said.

"Fine, but we're not there too long. And I want to beat up that Salamander!" Sting smirked and Lucy hopped off of his lap.  
Yukino-chan, Levana-chan, Rogue! Come here!" Lucy shouted and her friends came to her.

"Yes, Lucy-chan, what is it?" Yukino asked. "We're going to visit Fairy Tail. You four are coming with me, because I don't want to go alone..." Lucy said with an innocent voice. Everyone blushed. They couldn't resist it. Somehow, Sting and Levana got a nosebleed. **(A/N: Lol! XD)**

"L-Lucy-chan, you're too innocent.." Levana said and cleaned her nose from the blood. Sting nodded and cleaned also his nose.

"Well then! Let's go!" Lucy smiled and the gang left the guild. They walked to the train station.

* * *

**At the train station, normal POV.**

Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Levana and the exceeds went aboard the train to Magnolia, when they arrived at the train station **(A/N: Umm I forgot to put the exceeds, so I put them here..sorry for that ^^')**. Sting and Rogue gained their motion sickness again, and Rogue tried to keep his poker face, a bit green though. Sting laid his head onto Lucy's lap, to get a bit better. Levana just laughed and Yukino smiled. Frosch was worried about Rogue and Lector tried to cheer up his Sting-kun.

"Ugh...I...hate...trains.." Sting murmured. Lucy smiled and ruffled his spiky blonde hair.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. So please shut up! Okay, Stingy-bee?" Lucy said and Yukino and Levana laughed at him.

"By the way, Lucy-chan, you sing so cutely!" Levana said and smiled.

"Thanks Levana-chan, but you suggested the song.." Lucy said.

"Well, Yukino suggested it, and I told it to you." Levana corrected it.

"Okay..just thinking." Lucy sighed and looked at Sting.

* * *

**At Magnolia's train station, Lucy's POV.**

We finally arrived to Magnolia. It's still very beautiful town **(A/N: Or city.. :3)**. We got out of the train and Sting was very happy. Rogue kept his poker face and glanced at his partner, Sting.

"Good ground! I like you, ground!" Sting said and we all sweatdropped.

"Let's get going now.." Levana said and we started to walk to Fairy Tail's guild.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail, Lucy's POV.**

Same building as ever. Huge building with Fairy Tail's insignia on some decorations. We opened the doors and everyone was fighting and drinking and betting. Same Fairy Tail as ever.

"Hello Fairy Ta-!" I didn't get to finish, because somewhere a TABLE flied at me. It hit me and broke. A bit blood dripped from my head and I was so pissed off.

"Oh shit...now their dead.." I heard Sting whisper to Rogue, Yukino, Levana and the exceeds. Yes, someone is going to die here.

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS! WHO THREW THAT GODDAMN TABLE! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER IT WAS!" I activated my rage-mode. I looked at the guild around. Some mages whispered like 'Shit! We're dead!' and 'Oooh, he's dead' and 'Yay! Lucy's back!' and 'Why the hell is Sabertooth here.

"It was Natsu and Gray!" someone shouted. I looked at my ex-team mates and I stomped over there.

"So, who was it? You, Natsu, or Gray?" I crackled my fists. They looked me in fear and also in happiness.

"Lucyyyyy!" Natsu and Gray tackled me down on the floor. Everyone was in shock. I heard Sting growl and walk here.

"Natsu and Gray! Get off of me!" I shouted and Sting threw them away. He helped me to stand up. I brushed invisible dust off of my clothes. I was wearing a hot-pink miniskirt and a white tank top and a pink mini-hoodie.

"Oi! What the hell, you bastard!?" Natsu angrily said and glared at Sting. "And what're you doing to Lucy!" Gray asked also in anger. Rogue, Yukino, Levana, Frosch and Lector watched us a bit far from us. Sting smirked and kissed my cheek. I blushed madly.

"Well, what do you think? I can kiss my mate, right?" Sting said. Everyone was still in shock.

"M-M-Mate?!" Natsu in shock said. I heard Gajeel choke into his metal and Mirajane squeal.

"Yes. I am Sting's mate, do you have a problem with that?" I glared at them.

"N-No, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said and backed away little bit. Then I saw Erza coming here.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? What did you do to Natsu and Gray! And why is Sabertooth here?" Erza said as she glanced at Yukino, Levana and Rogue.

"We're just visiting, well, I wanted to visit.." I said and sighed. Suddenly Natsu hugged me tightly. "L-Luce, I missed you so much..!" Natsu cried. I tried to get off of him.

"Natsu! Get off!" I shouted, but he didn't listen. Sting then attacks Natsu with his Light Dragon attacks.

"OI! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sting growled at Natsu and they began to fight.

"Stop this instantly!" Erza demanded. "Not a chance, Scarlett!" I saw Levana attack Erza with her beast claws.

"What the?!" Erza equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour. "Dance my swords!" Erza shouted as her swords swung at Levana. Levana swiftly dodged the swords. "Bear's Fiery Claw!" Levana shouteed and scratched Erza in the chest. It broke a bit her chest-armor.

"STOP IT!" I shouted very loudly. All the Dragon Slayer in here flinched. Sting and Natsu stopped fighting and also Levana and Erza. Everyone looked at me.

"Stop this damn fight already! I didn't come here to fight. I only came here to visit, and this is what I get? Let's just go, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Levana and Lector and Frosch. We got nothing to do here." I said in anger and we left Fairy Tail. So much for the visit..

* * *

**Time skip...to Sabertooth! Normal POV.**

Sting was at Lucy's apartment. He was sitting on the sofa **(A/N: Or couch, how to write it I don't know..! XD)**. Lucy was in the shower and soon she came out, only a towel wrapped around her body. She went to sit down next to Sting and Sting only stared at her.

"U-Umm..Sting? Hello?" Lucy waved her hand in front of his face.

"You know...you're sexy.." Sting mumbled and blushed. Lucy blushed even more and chuckled.

"You know...I have a sexy and a good looking boyfriend.." Lucy smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're mine, and mine only, Luce.." he said and kissed Lucy passionately on the lips. Lucy smiled and kissed him back. Then..they started to make out...

* * *

**The end. Thank you again, for reading! :3 This is maybe a boring story...Oh, and did you know, that on June's 12th day, it' Chinese Dragon Boat Festival? I don't know about it, but I want to find it out. Please review and tell me how the story was! Thanks again! See you again, and maybe you can give me some ideas for the next story :3 I think Lucy was OOC? And Sting..and the others too, no? Tell me what you think!**

**- Pinkylion (lifting her lazy ass up and going to rest. :P)**


End file.
